Cole Harris Oak
by TooTiredToRock
Summary: Just another story about a boy wanting to become a Pokémon Master. And he's Gary Oak's grandson...so...there.


TooTired: …Holy crap, a fan fiction!

Cole: It's about time!

TooTired: I don't own Pokémon but I own all of my own characters, like … here!

Cole: Also this guy's 'T' key is stuck, so don't be surprised if you see a T missing somewhere in the story.

CHAPTER ONE- Introduction

"It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokémon business, huh Ash?"

That's what Gary Oak said on the first day Ash Ketchum started his journey to become a Pokémon master.

Ash accomplished his dream, and now Gary Oak is still trying to defeat him in battle.

Anyways, I strongly agree with the above statement. I would, since Gary is MY grandfather and now the owner of the Oak Laboratory. He agreed to give me all 3 starter Pokémon if I started a journey, something which is so rare nowadays (maybe since Ash Ketchum is so good, maybe because everyone started getting tired of it), that they had going-away ceremonies. Also, the age to start an adventure is now 14. Today was my 14th birthday.

Earlier in the day, my family gave me gifts like Potions and Full Heals and Poké balls. My rich uncle Jack even gave me a couple of Max Revives and a TM for a rare Fire-type move, the name of which escapes me. Grandpa wasn't there, but he didn't need to be: he was giving me the greatest gift of all.

I ran to the old Oak laboratory after cake (black forest, my favorite!) There was a Pallet Town committee outside along the inclining pathway, with their blue gowns matching the night sky. I began to walk in a dignified way as I saw them. I didn't want to be seen as a stupid running kid: I was an adult, ready to go on a JOURNEY, YO! Uh…

My opened the front door, and there I saw my grandfather with the usual table a few meters away, with 3 Poké balls with stickers on them, and something else: a brown and white egg. The lab had been in the usual condition as it had been every day for the past few summers as I helped out here. Now as payment, instead of picking 1 of those 3 Poké balls, I got all of them. The egg was a mystery, though. A Mystery Egg (darn it).

"Cole," my grandpa said. "Today you start your journey to become the greatest trainer you can be. You will face a lot of challenges along the way…" He had to do this speech because of the committee, who was now moving into the lab slowly. My grandfather told of his journey, not that I hadn't heard all of his stories before.

"Thank you Gra-… Mr. Oak," I said when the speech is done. "I'll try my hardest to become the greatest trainer I can."

My grandfather then picked up the three Poké balls behind him and handed them all to me individually.

"Take this Charmander," he said and handed me the ball with a small flame sticker. "And this Squirtle," he said as he handed the ball with the water-drop sticker. "And finally, Bulbasaur," and handed me the ball with the little leaf sticker. The egg still stood there on the table.

I happily accepted the Pokémon and the committee in their blue gowns left.

_Why the hell did those guys even come, anyway?_ I thought. _Whatever. Pokémon!_

After Gary made sure they had all left, he said "One more thing," and got the egg.

He handed me the egg and said, "It's about to hatch, scout."

I was astonished when he put it on the ground and it started to glow—I had never seen an egg hatch before. I kept glowing brighter and brighter, until it took a small form with V-shaped ears and a fluffy tail.

It was an Eevee. A real Eevee!

"…It's the offspring of my Umbreon," my grandfather proclaimed, and I was shocked. Gary Oak's Umbreon, one of the most powerful in the world, had a child. And now I owned it. "It is destined for greatness, yes."

"Thank you so much,grandpa!" I yelled. I meant it. This was literally the best thing to happen to me in my whole life.

I went back home and couldn't wait for tomorrow to finally leave Pallet Town and head out on my voyage.

And that's how it began.

Me, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Eevee. Together to conquer the world…JK just to beat the Elite Four :D

-End of Chapter 1-

TooTired: That went remotely well.

Gary: Scout? Did I really call my grandson scout?

Cole: Your memory is slowly fading, Gramps…

TooTired: See you next time. I hope the next chapter is longer!


End file.
